Rhinoceros
Rhinoceros, commonly abbreviated to Rhino, is one of any five extant species of odd-toed ungulates in the family Rhinocerotidae, as well as any of the numerous extinct species. In the dimension of "JUMANJI", Rhinos are one of the main animals that inhabit the jungles, even having a portrait carved onto the board game's front diorama and even a game playing piece. The Rhinoceros is also represented on the legal tender of "JUMANJI"'s Central Bank "7" note. Characteristics Rhinoceroses are, generally, solitary animals that prefer to live an independent life. White Rhinos tend to be a little more social. However, they all demand their own territories, particularly the males of the species. In order to ensure that they can secure their territory, certain behaviour has been established. The Rhinoceros has a reputation for being an extremely aggressive animal, since they attack out of fear, confusion and panic. Due to their very poor eyesight they will charge at anything that surprises them if they sense a threat. They have even been observed to charge tree trunks and termite mounds. Their natural strength and wild animal fury make them very dangerous "JUMANJI" animals. Horn(s) The primary weapon of the Rhinoceros is it's front facing horns, made of a substance called keratin. The horns can destroy virtually anything and anyone that gets in the Rhino's way. Strength The natural Rhinoceros strength and weight allows it to crash through household architecture and furniture with great ease. Sometimes a charge is displayed merely as a warning. Because their eyesight is not at always that good, this is a blind charge and can even lead to them running straight into a tree or other foliage. Speed In order to scare off intruders, Rhinos will usually charge at them. When running, a Rhino can reach speeds of about 55 kilometres per hour (or around 35 miles per hour), making outrunning them outside of a car impossible. Appearances Book= In the original "JUMANJI" picture book, one of Judy's rolls lands her piece on a square which reads: "Rhinoceros stampede, go back 2 spaces". As the rumble increases, a herd of Rhinos stampede into the living room and dining room, were they charge and destroy all the furniture and china in their path. The Rhinos and the damage they made disappear when the game is completed. |-|Films= 1995 Film In the 1995 film, Rhinos are one of the main dangers of the game, evident by having a portrait on the game's front diorama and an keratin like game piece which is used by Sarah Whittle, the 1st player. Like the picture book, one of Judy Shepherd's dice rolls summons a stampede of local "JUMANJI" animals into Brantford, including Rhinos, Elephants, Zebras and Pelicans. The stampede wrecks the Parrish mansion and eventually they reach town, causing mass hysteria in their path and nearly crushing Peter Shepherd inside the abandoned car. The stampede later spook Nora Shepherd on her way home, witnessing one particular Rhino struggling to keep up with the other animals. Once Alan Parrish finally reaches the board game's crystal ball and calls out the name; "JUMANJI", all the Rhinos and other animals were pulled back into the game's dimension and everything from the altered timeline was undone. Jumanji-Rhino-ILM-Model-Display-with-Info-Sheet-1.jpg Jumanji-Rhino-ILM-Model-Display-with-Info-Sheet-2.jpg Jumanji-Rhino-ILM-Model-Display-with-Info-Sheet-3.jpg Jumanji-Rhino-Concept-Photographs-1.jpg Jumanji-Rhino-ILM-Model-Display-with-Info-Sheet-4.jpg 2017 Film When "JUMANJI" transformed it's board game form into a new video game design, a Rhinoceros was represented on the start-up title screen. Benefiting the Rhino race's significant recurrence in "JUMANJI", one of the many animal statues that decorate the landscape depicts a Rhinoceros in a style identically to the original "JUMANJI" board game's Rhino playing token. In the 2017 film, a crash of Rhinos act as the hazard of the level, "The Canyon". According to Franklin "Mouse" Finbar (Fridge), these Rhinos were known as Albino Rhinos and he referred to these Rhinos to be scary, unintelligent and ate people. When the players takeoff in the evacuation chopper from the Transportation Shed, the chopper was damaged and the crew were forced to fly low in "The Canyon" where they were chased by a herd of Albino Rhinos, attempting to impale them with their horns, but the players escaped once Smolder Bravestone (Spencer) fixed the chopper's mechanics but Finbar (Fridge) leaned over to throw up, causing the Jaguar's Eye to fall out his backpack into the gorge. When he confessed about dropping the Jaguar's jewel into the ravine, Seaplane McDonough (Alex) turned the chopper around to let the team see the Rhino crash below surrounding the Jewel in a close circle, as if they were guarding it from the humans. Bravestone (Spencer) noticed that Finbar (Fridge) had two lives left and threw him out of the chopper to distract the Rhino crash while Bravestone (Spencer) retrieved the Jewel, knowing that the Rhino herd would pursue and quickly trample Finbar (Fridge) to death, allowing him to re-spawn, enter from high above and land in the chopper to safety. After the players escaped the game and return to the real world, they destroyed the "JUMANJI" computer game using a Rhino brand bowling ball that Fridge found while they were in detention. In the closing credits, an illustration of a stampede of Rhinos appears on the Map of "JUMANJI", next to the credited director of photography Gyula Pados, HSC. 2019 Film In the background of the desert region of "JUMANJI", a rocky outcrop appears in the shape of a Rhinoceros. |-|Merch= 'Plush' As a tie in for the 1995 film, a plush set was released. The Rhinoceroes was one of the animals that received a plush toy made in it's likeness, with the "JUMANJI" logo stitched on it's thigh. 'Board Game' *'Secret symbol:' Rope *'Number:' 5 In the Milton Bradley board game, like the film, a Rhino portrait is on the front cover, while appearing on the game board, having a danger card and even a Rhino game piece using in gaming: Landing on a ‘Rhino space’ allows a player to set the Rhino piece in front of any player. This blocks the player from moving normally. If the player rolls an even number, they can go around the Rhino. If not, they must wait until the Rhino is moved by another player landing on a ‘Rhino space.’ In the game, Rhinos have their own danger card by themselves instead of being bunched up with other animals. Rolling a Rope on the rescue die within 5 seconds will defeat the Rhino threat. 'Jigsaw Puzzles' In 1995, Milton Bradley produced three variant Jigsaw Puzzles as promotional tie-ins for the 1995 film. Each Jigsaw has a different style but all three have 100 pieces each. *''"JUMANJI"'' Painting An identical print of the "JUMANJI" board game's painting as it was also depicted on the Milton Bradley Board Game. Against a jungle green background, the bronze zig-zag binds the stylised portraits of Van Pelt, a Monkey, a Rhinoceros and an Elephant against deep jungles, the vast lake and volcanic activity all unified by the speared "JUMANJI" name. *''"JUMANJI"'' Animals A collection of different "JUMANJI" animals that appeared in the 1995 film. Against a red background, the scene depicts the "JUMANJI" board game and the dice in amongst a Rhinoceros, Elephant, Lion, Crocodile, Pelican and Bats emerging from a gap in the Parrish Mansion's Library wall, as a reference to the iconic Stampede scene. PC Game In the Jumanji (1996 Video Game), Rhinos appear both in the game and on the game's box art. *Tiny Bites (Rhino Totem): The player controls Judy Shepard, alone in the dark attic, swatting away Bats and Mosquitoes with a tennis racquet, while avoiding spiders, which eat the other enemies but can also harm the player. LCD Game Although the LCD Game uses characters and art-styles from the animated series, the Rhinoceros portrait from the Milton Bradley Board Game appears on the front cover of the packing leaflet of the 1997 Hasbro LCD "JUMANJI" game, but does not actually appear in the game itself. Figure line A Rhinoceros was produced as part of the "JUMANJI" action figure line. The "Charging Rhino" was included as part of the figure & six lineup. |-|TV= In the animated series, Rhinos are prominent animals within the "JUMANJI" dimension, even appearing within the opening titles and closing credits. Like the 1995 film, a portrait of a Rhino appears on the "JUMANJI" game board's painting. Some Rhinos shown to possess sharp pointed teeth, even though they are herbivores. Rhinos would tend to act on their own accord and charge at anything that agitated them, but they could be scared off by witnessing the glowing dice when taken into the game by Alan, backing away while demonstrating futile shows of aggression. As well as having mounted Rhino heads in his Lodge, Van Pelt had at least one stuffed Rhinoceros on display in his living room. In Price, despite being impaled by the Rhinoceros trophy, Van Pelt merely yanked it out and the gaping hole filled itself in, demonstrating the great white hunter's invincibility. In "The Price", like the 1995 film and original book, the Rhinoceroes is one of the many animals that rampaged into Brantford when "JUMANJI" decided to send jungle elements into the outside world. In "Masked Identity", a charging Rhinoceros chased Peter Shepherd and Tribal Bob towards the edge of a cliff. In a desperate bid to save himself and Tribal Bob, Peter held out his t-shirt like a bull-fighter and successfully blinded the Rhino into falling right off, narrowing missing Alan Parrish and the talking Manji key below, referring to it as a "Sky Rhino". In "Master Builder", Alan Parrish once recalled first entering the game's dimension and seeing the biggest Rhino he ever saw in his life. When meeting Professor Ibsen, he recalled how many of creatures of "JUMANJI" are actually mechanised creations of his, including a design of Battle-armored Rhinoceros, which would be seen in "Stormy Weather", as well as one of the the concept art stills on the closing credits. In "Perfect Match", when Peter rolled the game's dice inside Aunt Nora's car, the game brought her and the vehicle into the dimension as well. After rolling through the jungle roads, Nora crashed her car into the backside of a sleeping Rhinoceros. Although Nora's car was damaged and she go stuck in the airbag, the dozing Rhino she mistook for a Cow paid no aggression to her and merely moved off to find peace somewhere else. In "The Intruder", unique to "JUMANJI" is a cousin species of Rhino, known as Juroceros which is now extinct thanks to Van Pelt hunting the last one sometime before Alan arrived in the game. In "The Ultimate Weapon", Trader Slick showed off the powers of the Trans-Vector device at his auction by sending a caged Rhinoceros into the inner world via the portal opener. Inside the nightmare-ish world, the trapped Rhinoceros pursued Alan Parrish until the burrowing giant Worm appeared, causing the Rhino to retreat. |-|Games= Rhino Run On the official site of "Welcome to the Jungle", the namesake game Rhino Run has Rhinoceroses as dangerous hazards. They appear randomly on the fixed routes and can only be avoided but can also be passed through when the characters ride an Elephant when picking up a powerup. As playable characters pass through levels, the game speed increases and makes Rhinos and other hazards even harder to avoid. Mobile Game The Rhinoceros appears in the Mobile Game, as a rare class card, and also as an icon on the "JUMANJI" bingo. Epic Run Rhinos appear in Epic Run, as dangerous hazards within the stampede sections of levels, as the score multiplier reaches higher levels. Rhinos can only be dodged to avoid their charge. When Franklin "Mouse" Finbar grabs the whistle item, he will call for a Rhinoceros to ride on for a limited time, easily destroying obstacle and enemy foot soldiers. References External links *http://www.jumanjimovie.com/rhinorun/ Category:Jumanji animals